1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal configured to be wearable on a user's head like glasses.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
A mobile terminal is not used in a state in which a user frequently holds the mobile terminal with one hand but also has recently extended to a wearable device capable of being worn on a user's body. An example of the wearable device is a glass type terminal.
A conventional glass type terminal may be provided with a camera. In this case, the actual viewing angle of a user wearing the terminal is wider than the viewing angle of the camera of the terminal, and hence, there is a difference between the recognition range of objects through the user's actual viewing angle and the recognition range of the objects through the viewing angle of the camera of the terminal. That is, the same object is viewed through a user's eye, but is not recognized through the glass type terminal.
When the user is interested in only a specific object in the user's viewing angle, the conventional glass type terminal performs image processing on all objects existing in the viewing angle thereof. Therefore, the time taken to perform the image processing is long, and resources are wasted.